Taste: An Amore Vietato Companion
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: Henry tries Regina's breastmilk. Amore Vietato Universe


**Incest. Don't like, don't read. Lactation kink.**

Henry returned to their room after putting Coraline to bed, tugging his shirt off as he slid under the duvet to lay beside Regina. He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her lips, then trailing over her jaw as one hand gripped her waist.

"You are so incredibly sexy," he murmured. His lips were against her neck, the descent getting faster with every kiss he pressed to her skin.

"It's only been five weeks, darling," she teased, running her fingers through his hair and cupping the back of his head. "I think you can make it one more."

Groaning, Henry narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You're being willfully cruel."

"Or maybe I want my body to fully recover," Regina challenged.

Henry gave her a grin then, leaning up and lifting her upper body off the bed. He tugged her shirt off, leaving her in a cotton nursing bra designed for sleep. "Sexy," he reminded her, one hand tugging down one cup of the bra as he kissed her breastbone. She snorted in disagreement.

His mouth then moved to her breast, and she looked down at him curiously, asking, "What are you doing?"  
Giving her a worried gaze, he frowned. "Are they sore?"  
"No. ...But there's milk..."  
"So? And besides, you just fed the baby, I doubt there's any left." Even as he said it, a light dribbling of milk spilled from her nipple and down her breast. Henry followed it with his tongue, licking it and humming as the taste lingered in his mouth.  
Regina raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't bother you?"  
"Should it? It's perfectly natural, why avoid doing something we both enjoy because of a little breast milk?" She nodded, whispering _okay_. Henry then closed his mouth back over her breast, sucking and groaning when more of the warm liquid filled his mouth. And it shouldn't be sexual, and it wasn't, not when she was feeding their daughter, but with Henry...  
He was hard against her hip, his bare chest warm against her belly as he laid on her and kept sucking. Regina let out a soft whimper of arousal, so he slid one hand down between them, dipping his fingers into her panties, then two into _her_.  
Henry curled his fingers inside her as he switched to her other breast, sucking from her again and rocking against her. She let out a thick moan, whispering, "Henry... Christ, Henry..."

Pulling back from her a moment, he looked up, searching chocolate eyes. "Does that hurt? Do you want me to stop? I really don't mind waiting..."

"You stop and I'll kill you," she whispered. "I was only teasing before. Fuck, I need you. Henry."

He moved away, pushing up on his knees so he could tug her panties off, then shoved his boxers down, dropping to prop himself on his elbow as he kicked the cotton the rest of the way off his legs. Henry gripped his erection in his free hand, sliding the tip through her wetness and pushing into her.

"Fuck," he breathed, stilling his hips as he took in how tight she still felt.

Regina let out a pleased sigh as she moved her arms around his shoulders. "Baby, that feels great."

Cupping the breast he'd just left alone, Henry pushed her breast up and bent his neck, taking the nipple back into his mouth and sucking as he began moving his hips, gently stroking into her.

The feeling of being fucked while he drank from her breast had Regina's head spinning, moans and whimpers dropping between full lips as she moved her hips in sync with Henry's. She clawed her nails up his back, making him hiss as he jerked into her with a harder thrust, then groan with the realization that she didn't have any milk left for him.

Pulling his mouth from her breast, Henry pressed his lips to hers, and she could taste the subtle sweetness of the milk on his tongue and the inside of his cheek.

He pressed his thumb to her clit, circling it in quick, steady motions. Regina grew close, several weeks without sex had left her body with hunger. Her muscles tensed, her walls tightening around Henry as he worked her. She let out a heavy cry as she came, whimpering when Henry pushed up, kneeling and tugging her closer to him by his grip on her hips. He fucked her hard and fast, groaning as he grew close, too.

Henry moved both hands to her breasts, gently kneading them as he rolled her nipples between his fingers and moaned as tiny droplets of milk spilled onto his fingers. He lifted one hand, his index and middle fingers glistening with her body's offering. Bringing his fingers to her lips, Henry encouraged her to taste the milk, and when she sucked his fingers into her mouth and moaned, he spilled his release deep inside her.


End file.
